Le pacte rompu d'Artémis
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Voilà ce que je suis, une sang-mêlée! Je vivais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui je suis. Je suis une erreur!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Je met mon prof au tapis**

**" Bonjour je m'appelle Manon Samuel. J'habite à La Neuveville sous Châtenois dans les Vosges en France. Je vis avec mon père, Marc Samuel et ma grand-mère, Christiane Samuel. Je suis en école spécialisé au Louis La Villardière car je suis dyslexique et hyperactif. Dans mon école je suis critiquée mais j'ai quand même trois bons amis. Tout d'abord, il y a Antoine Leroy , lui il est le meilleur en histoire, rien ne lui échappe mais il est dispensé de sport à vie à cause d'une maladie musculaire qu'il a aux jambes. Puis il y a Mélanie Duvent, une professionnelle du dessin, qui est parfois dans les vapes. Et enfin Marine Soldat qui est la reine des sciences. Bon assez parler et laisser moi vous raconter comment mon destin a chamboulé et comment j'ai su que j'étais une sang-mêlée."**

**Tout à commencer quand on préparait la sortie pédagogique à Grand. Après la préparation, nous sommes allées en maths. Comme d'habitude, je me mets entre Mélanie et Marine. Le cours de maths se déroule comme toujours sans accrochage. Puis nous avons dû allées en histoire. Et là la galère à commencer, le professeur M. Delabaie nous colle si on ne sait pas la réponse. Et avec lui je me fais coller tout le temps. Ses colles s'est d'écrire quinze fois tous les cours d'histoire depuis le début de l'année, et ses cours cela fais au minimum dix pages. Mais je ne me décourage pas car après c'est le cours de latin/grec. Mon père m'a obligé de prendre cette option pour faire remonter ma moyenne. Et c'est le cours que je préfère, en effet le professeur Mme Malsain est très sympa ses cours sont vivant malgré qu'elle soit aveugle.**

**Nous arrivâmes au jour de la sortie. Dans le bus, je me mets à coté d'Antoine. Mais Daniel et sa bande ne sont pas loin pour l'embêter. Et Daniel commença par dire:**

**"- Eh Leroy! Sa te dérange si je t'écrase mon déjeuné dans la figure."**

**Antoine ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Et Daniel continua:**

**"-Eh Leroy! Où est ta cours ? Tu les as semés avec des béquilles.**

**-Eh Leroy! Tes béquilles tu me les passe pour sécher les cours?"**

**Antoine ne bougea toujours pas.**

**"- Eh Leroy! Tu sais tous les soirs je baise ta mère et je la paie."**

**Là Antoine voulu se lever mais je l'ai retenu et j'ai dit à Daniel.**

**"- Daniel, Sa te dérange de fermer ta gueule de petit médeux.**

**-Depuis quand t'es la petite amie de Leroy?**

**-Depuis quand tu t'es pas brosser les dents?**

**-Tu vas voir quand M Delabaie le saura tu seras viré, Samuel!"**

**Le reste du trajet en bus se fit en silence. Antoine me dit:**

**"- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.**

**-Ce n'est rien, entre ami, on s'entraide!"**

**Et tout devint silencieux. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Grand, le prof d'histoire et la prof de latin/grec qui nous accompagnaient nous dirent que nous commencions par le musée puis l'amphithéâtre et enfin dans l'après midi nous visiterons Domrémy. Au musée, je regardais et écoutais tout se que me disais le professeur d'histoire. Fort heureusement il ne nous posa pas de questions sur ce que l'on voyait. Puis nous visitons l'amphithéâtre. M Delabaie faisait pour un fois vivre ses explications. Dans son regard, il avait un air sadique. Quand l'heure du déjeuné arriva, Marine, Mélanie, Antoine et moi avons décidé de manger dans les gradins pour éviter Daniel et sa bande qui eux s'occupait de jouer au lutteur. Au bout d'un moment Daniel en a eu marre de jouer et s'approcha de nous. Il demanda à Marine et à Mélanie si elles voulaient bien le suivre mais elles ont décliné l'invitation. Alors Daniel s'en est pris à Antoine. Il lui a pris ses béquilles et a commencé à le taper avec. J'étais tellement furieuse que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est que une sorte de gros loup est arrivé, a mis à terre Daniel et est partit. Quand Daniel se remit sur ses jambes, M Delabaie était déjà là. Il dit à celui-ci que je l'avais tapé puis poussé du haut des gradins et bien entendu j'ai nié. Le professeur m'a emmené un peu à part. Je me suis retrouvée en dessous des gradins. C'est la que j'ai vu que à la place de mon professeur d'histoire, il y avait un gros monstre. En effet M Delabaie est devenu une chose de deux mètres avec une queue de lézard.**

**A ce moment-là Antoine, Marine, Mélanie arrivèrent avec Mme Malsain. Le professeur m'envoya un téléphone portable. Quand je touchais le téléphone, il se transforma en un bel arc argenté. D'instinct, je tirai la corde, une flèche est apparue et je lâchais la corde. La flèche s'encastra dans la poitrine du monstre qui s'effondra dans une pluie de sable. Le professeur a dit à mes amis que j'étais en danger ici et qu'il fallait m'envoyer au village. Elle a dit aussi qu'ils m'ont trouvé et qu'il ne fallait pas que je panique. Elle leur a demandé de me protéger contre tous les choses qui vont arriver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: je découvre le village des schtroumpfs**

**Marine, Mélanie et Antoine m'escortèrent jusqu'à chez mon père où ma grand-mère nous attendait. Elle avait fait nos valise et avait laissé un mot à mon père. Elle prit sa voiture et nous voilà tous les cinq partis en direction du sud. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle nous demanda ce qui s'était passé. J'ai voulu lui répondre mais Marine m'a devancé et a dit:**

**«Mme Samuel nous n'avons pas le temps de tous vous raconter mais appuyez sur le champignon s'il vous plaît. Des personnes malfaisantes sont à la poursuite de votre petite-fille alors accéléré !»**

**Et ma grand-mère a accéléré sans poser plus de questions. **

**Nous arrivons très vite vers un petit village entouré de forêt comme dans la bande dessiné les schtroumpfs. Mamie s'est arrêté à la limite du village. Sur le panneau est écrit: alcollegon. Je n'ai pas bien compris et Antoine a dit :**

**« Et bien voilà, bienvenu à Lacollonge ! Nous sommes dans le territoire de Belfort.»**

**Antoine, Marine et Mélanie descendirent de la voiture, Mamie fit pareille donc je l'ai suivit. Mes amis entrèrent dans le village et ma mamie me dit:**

**« Ma petite chérie, tu sais que je t'aime et...»**

**Soudain un grand cri retentit. Je me retourne et vois une grosse tache noire arrivé sur nous à toute vitesse. Mamie s'écria:**

**«-Manon rentre dans l'enceinte du village, tu seras protégé, cette chose ne me fera rien, c'est toi qu'elle veut.**

**\- Mamie il faut pas que tu reste dehors, viens avec moi !**

**\- Je ne peux pas Manon, cette chose ne veut que toi Manon alors s'il te plaît pour ton père rentre dans l'enceinte du village. »**

**Je rentre finalement dans l'enceinte du village. La chose s'arrêta comme si elle avait perdu ma trace. Mamie monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle passa à coté de la chose qui ne bougea pas. Elle semblait renifler l'air à la recherche d'une odeur spéciale. Marine me dit:**

**«- C'est un dragon, sûrement à la solde du manticore.**

**\- Du manticore ?**

**\- Oui de M Delabaie si tu préfère. **

**\- OK mais pourquoi ils m'en veulent ?**

**\- On se sait pas c'est pourquoi on t'a amené ici car tu seras en sécurité. Les monstres ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'enceinte du village, à part s'ils ont été invités par quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Des fois on les laisse entrer pour certains entraînement, me dit Mélanie.**

**\- Il ne faut pas rester vers l'enceinte du village, viens on va te faire visiter le village.»**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Un nouveau chez moi**

**Marine et Mélanie ne pouvaient pas nous accompagner Antoine et moi dans la visite du village. Antoine commença par m'emmener au centre du village. En effet, je du me présentée comme nouvelle arrivant à la mairie. Antoine me dit que c'est une chose normale chez les humains. Donc nous arrivons à la mairie, elle était tenu par un monsieur barbu qui avait l'air de nous détester. Antoine me fit entrée et me dit:**

**«- Alors là, Manon, tu vas rencontrer la personne qui est en charge de garder les sang-mêlés en vie. Je te présente monsieur Big D.**

**\- Bien dit, Antoine ! Ce soir tu auras droit à un coca sans sucre.**

**\- Merci monsieur Big D !**

**\- Bon tu dois être la nouvelle.**

**\- C'est exacte monsieur.**

**\- Alors bienvenu au village des sang-mêlés, Margot!**

**\- Monsieur, c'est Manon !**

**\- Margot, Manon c'est la même chose !**

**\- Manon ne met pas en colère monsieur Big D !**

**\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un dieu que je saches !**

**\- Justement si s'en est un !**

**\- Quoi ? Mais que ferai un dieu sur terre ?**

**\- D'habitude s'est pour frivoler mais la c'est une autre histoire.**

**\- OK !**

**\- Antoine emmène-la dans la salle d'à côté pour quelle voit la vidéo sur le village.**

**\- Bien monsieur Big D !»**

**Antoine et moi, nous sommes sortis de la pièce où se tenait monsieur Big D et sommes entrés dans la salle juste à côté. Cette salle ressemblait au ancienne salle de primaire. En effet, il y avait des bancs avec des pupitres, on pouvait même voir le bureau du professeur. Je m'installe sur l'un des banc et Antoine me met la vidéo. A la fin de celle-ci, nous sommes sortis du bâtiments et il me montra le plateau sportif et le gymnase pour nos entraînements. Après nous sommes allés voir la ferme et les écuries. La rue des grands brûlés était consacrée aux forges, aux cuisines mais aussi à la laverie. La rue du rire, elle se trouva de l'autre coté de la mairie. On pouvait y trouver l'amphithéâtre et les arènes. Ensuite en montant vers le nord du village, Antoine me montra les autres me dit:**

**«- Cette rue là, c'est la rue de l'eau. On s'entraîne au kayak et à la nage. Les jeunes filles que tu vois sont des naïades, elles vivent dans l'eau.**

**\- Waouh !**

**\- La rue d'après, c'est la rue des forêts. C'est le logement des nymphes, de très belle créature qui cours super vite.**

**\- OK mais elles sont où les nymphes ?**

**\- Elles sont dans les arbres car ce sont les esprits des arbres. Ensuite nous avons la rue de la santé. Dans cette rue on peut retrouver l'hôpital.**

**\- Tous ces bâtiments sont l'hôpital ?**

**\- Oui, il y a la maternité, les urgences, les premiers soins...**

**\- Et on a besoin d'autant de bâtiments ?**

**\- Oui si tu veux être soigner ! Ensuite c'est la rue des créatures magiques. C'est là que je vis.**

**\- A bon ?! Mais t'es pas une créature magiques !**

**\- En fait si, je suis un satyre.**

**\- Attend tu veux dire que tu es un personne mi-humain mi-bouc ?**

**\- Si attend !»**

**Antoine enlève son pantalon et je pus remarquer que en dessous de la taille qu'il est pas humain mais un bouc.**

**«- Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**\- Mes parents sont des satyres.**

**\- OK et d'autres personnes que je connais est une créature ?**

**\- Oui madame Malsain est une créature.**

**\- Oh je veux savoir quelle créature est madame Malsain ?**

**\- C'est une gorgone.**

**\- Ma prof de latin/grec est une gorgone !**

**\- Oui en effet ! Tiens la voilà !»**

**Madame Malsain arrive. Elle me dit :**

**«- Ah Manon je suis contente de te voir saine et sauve. **

**\- Me voir ?**

**\- Oui je pense qu'Antoine t'a dit que je suis une gorgone !**

**\- Oui en effet.**

**\- Je peux voir.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas sensé être avec vos sœurs, une personne méchante ?**

**\- Mes sœurs le sont, mais moi j'ai toujours été gentille, c'est pour ça que Zeus m'a permit d'instruire les sang-mêlés.**

**\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance !**

**\- Merci !**

**\- Madame, je dois montrer le reste du village à Manon !**

**\- OK, bon et bien au dîner !»**

**Antoine m'éloigna de madame Malsain et on continua de visiter le village.**

**«- Tiens c'est la dernière rue ! La rue des sang-mêlés, chaque bâtiment a un symbole distinctif. Tiens prend ce symbole là sur ces trois bâtiments.**

**\- C'est une tête de sanglier !**

**\- Oui devine qui est le dieu à avoir ce symbole ?**

**\- Déjà c'est pas Hermès car lui il a caducée, c'est Arès !**

**\- Oui c'est ça ! Les enfants d'Arès sont très rancunier. Tiens voilà Amélie, c'est la délégué des Arès.**

**\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Manon.**

**\- Salut moi c'est Amélie, délégué des enfants d'Arès. Tu es déterminée ou indéterminée ?**

**\- Elle est indéterminée, Amélie !**

**\- OK, tu dois l'amener dans l'une des six maisons d'Hermès.**

**\- Nous y allons, je lui montre juste le village !**

**\- Bon on se voit au dîner !»**

**Amélie s'en alla. On continua la visite. Je découvrit que Mélanie était la fille d'Apollon et Marine quand à elle, elle est la fille d'Athéna. On me présenta à Théo, le délégué des enfants d'Hermès. Il me dit :**

**«- Bonjour, bienvenu dans l'une des six maison d'Hermès !**

**\- Merci, Théo !**

**\- Tu seras dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que tu sois déterminée même si la plupart des personnes de cette maison ne sont toujours déterminés.**

**\- Merci beaucoup !**

**\- Quand sonnera le cor du dîner, il faudra que tu viennes manger à la table des Hermès.**

**\- OK j'ai compris.**

**\- Bonne installation.**

**\- Merci.»**

**Antoine et Théo me laissèrent m'installer dans ma chambre. Comme je suis une fille dans une maison de garçon, j'ai ma chambre pour moi toute seule.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Je suis une erreur**

**Le cor sonne l'heure du dîner, je suis les autres dans le réfectoire. La table consacrée aux enfants d'Hermès est très grande, il me semble même qu'il y en a plusieurs. Je pu voir Antoine qui était à la même table que monsieur Big D et madame Malsain. Marine et Mélanie était chacune à la table de leur parent respectif. Madame Malsain prit la parole :**

**« - Bonsoir à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons nous nouvelle venue. Voici Manon Samuel. »**

**Tous le monde se retourne pour me Malsain reprit :**

**« - Demain nous aurons le jeu de piste dans la forêt comme d'habitude deux équipes devront se combattre pour récupérer la bannière cacher dans la forêt. Le lendemain, les entraînements recommenceront. Bon appétit mais avant donner l'offrande aux dieux de l'Olympe. »**

**Tous le monde se rendent vers les foyers où ils jettent leur assiette dans le feu. Je fis la même chose tout en priant que mon parent olympien me revendique. En revenant à ma place, je trouve une nouvelle assiette avec une part de pizza et un verre de coca.**

**Je mange, je regarde les autres et les suit jusque dans l'amphithéâtre. Là commença un concert de musique fait par les enfants d'Apollon. ****Je me réveille avec la boule au ventre. Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange. J'ai rêvé qu'Antoine était un satyre et que mes deux amies sont nées de parents grecques. Mais ce matin après que je me sois réveillée dans un endroit qui n'est pas ma chambre, je me suis souvenu. Ce n'était pas un rêve!**

**Je me lève, me lave et m'habille. Aujourd'hui c'est le jeu de piste. Quel chance!**

**Théo me donne une armure et une épée qui est un peu lourde pour moi, mais j'ai gardé dans ma poche le téléphone portable. Théo me dit:**

**"- Il faut que tu fasse très attention, pour l'instant c'est la maison d'Athéna qui a toujours gagnée le jeu de piste. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai demandé à d'autres maisons d'être nos alliées! On aura plus de chance de remportés la bannière!**

**\- Merci mais l'épée est un peu trop lourde et je n'aime pas trop me battre!**

**\- Désolé mais c'est la plus légère et de toute façon ici on t'entraînera à te battre, pour le jeu de piste tu es obligée de te battre si tu ne veux pas être blessée!**

**\- OK mais comment reconnaîtrons-nous nos alliés?**

**-Ils sont de la même couleur que nous c'est-à-dire bleu!**

**-Merci Théo!**

**\- Manon reste près de moi, je te protégerais!**

**-Merci!"**

**Théo rejoignis les autres et on se préparait à courir. Le cor se mit à retentir et nous courrons dans la forêt. Là arrive les premières complications. Un monstres se mit devant nous. Les enfants d'Arès le mettent à terre en une minute. Je continue à courir en suivant Théo, là arriva une nouvelle embrouille. Des enfants d'Héphaïstos nous envoient des feux grecques. Sa explose de partout, on se croirait à Verdun lors de la première Guerre Mondiale!**

**Mais avec Théo ont continuent de courir en les évitant. On coure tellement que au bout d'un moment je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps. Je continue de courir de plus en plus vite. Je cours, je cours et la je vois la bannière. Je m'avance pour la prendre et là je vois une enfants d'Athéna qui arrive. Je ne la connais pas mais en me voyant elle a hurlé et elle est partie. Je pris la bannière dans ma gueule. Ma gueule? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais changé de forme. Je suis repartie vers Théo. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt au bout de quelques minutes, je pu remarqué que tout le monde m'attendait prêt à m'attaquer et là j'ai changé de forme, je suis redevenue normale mais comment dire? J'étais en sous-vêtements! Théo me regardait d'un air triomphant car j'avais récupéré la bannière mais les autres me dévisagèrent quand mes trois amis apparurent pour m'aider et m'emmenèrent loin des autres. Madame Malsain est venue quelques heures plus tard lors du déjeuné pour me parler et pour savoir si c'était la première fois que je me transformais. J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions et on a fait la fête toute l'après-midi pour célébrer la victoire de la maison d'Hermès. Mais la fête aura pu bien se dérouler s'il n'y avait pas eu cette illumination au dessus de ma tête pour me déterminer. Seul monsieur Big D a reconnu le symbole et la clamé haut et fort.**

**"- Cette petite est une bâtarde d'Artémis. Artémis a rompu sa promesse! J'ai gagné mon pari!"**

**Il était très heureux mais moi je me suis sentie très mal. Tout le monde me regardait comme ce matin. Je suis partie de la fête sans parler à quiconque et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Je suis ce que je suis!  
**

**Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais l'impression que j'ai rêvé la journée d'hier. Mais non, hier j'ai découvert que j'étais la fille d'Artémis, la déesse de la chasse, celle qui a fait la promesse de rester vierge toute sa vie. Le plus drôle c'est que je ne me suis pas réveillée dans la chambre de la maison d'Hermès mais dans une chambre que je ne connaissait pas et dans une maison inconnue jusqu'à que je sorte et que je vois le symbole d'Artémis. Dans la nuit, on m'avait déplacé.**

**Je suis allée réfectoire pour prendre mon petit déjeuné et tout le monde me dévisageait. Je me suis dirigée vers la table ayant le symbole de ma mère. Je ne mis ferait pas! Ma mère, Artémis! Dire que les autre sont des cousins et des cousines voire pour certains des oncles et tantes. Non, ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi moi? Je prend mon assiette, me dirige vers un foyer et envoie la nourriture à ma mère avec une prière pour mon père. Je retourne à ma table et mange toute seule. Puis après avoir fini, je vais dans le gymnase pour m'entraîner! Je fais le tour du gymnase, c'est surtout pour se battre à l'épée ou à la main. Je sors et me dirige vers le plateau sportif, là je pu remarquée quelques cibles, je trouve un arc et des flèches et je m'entraînes. Ça me détend! Je me retourne pour chercher d'autres flèches et là j'ai aperçu mes amis qui me regardaient. Ils voulaient s'excuser mais je leur dit:**

**"- C'est pas la peine de vous excusez, c'est pas votre faute!**

**\- Mais on aurait dû te soutenir et ne pas laisser monsieur Big D te démolir comme ça! me dit Marine.**

**\- C'est vrai, tu as été là pour nous et nous, on t'a laissé tombé! dit Mélanie.**

**\- C'est vrai que je lui aurait bien mis mes sabots dans la figure à celui-là. Il n'aurait jamais dû se moquer de toi! s'exclame Antoine.**

**\- Merci les amis, ça va aller! Je dois juste mis faire, la déesse que j'adorais est en fait ma mère.**

**\- On est tous passés par là, ça a mis deux ans avant que je sois déterminée, me dit Mélanie, j'ai beaucoup espéré que mon parent olympien se manifeste, tu te rends compte que t'a de la chance d'avoir été déterminée aussi vite!**

**\- C'est vrai en deux jours tu as su qui est ton parent olympien, me dit Marine, moi ça a mis trois mois."**

**J'ai mis fin à la conversation car je venais de voir un garçon super mignon. Les autres ont suivi mon regard et ont dit:**

**"- Oh! Tu viens de remarquer Matt, mon demi-frère, me dit Mélanie.**

**\- Ton demi-frère est super mignon lui répondis-je.**

**\- Je sais tous mes frères sont comme ça! me dit-elle.**

**-Bon je voulais vous dire que vous êtes mes amis et que je ne serais pas là sans vous, vous remercies de votre aide, dis-je.**

**-Nous serons toujours là pour toi me répondirent-ils.**

**-Bon on va s'entraîner? leur demandais-je.**

**-Bien sûr!"**

**Nous nous sommes entraînés pendant presque toute la journée. J'ai pensé que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Je suis la fille d'Artémis et fière de l'être.**


End file.
